Slender
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Me and my friends make the hobbits play Slender with some bad results. (AU, hobbits are much younger, Lindsay isn't my real name! Short one-shot, crossover)


**I dunno... I was bored! And I don't feel like putting it as a crossover... Thats too much work and hardly anyone will see it. So, it you don't know what Slender is... Go look it up. It's a horror game. I'm lazy. :)**

* * *

"I-I don't think this is a good idea," Sam said nervously as the hobbits stared at the computer screen.

"What? No! It's great!" I exclaimed.

The computer said 'Slender: The Eight Pages.' Yes, I'm forcing them to play.

"No!" Pippin squeaked. He darted past Natalie, put I caught him. I lifted him in the air and sat him back down on the office chair. Frodo and Merry seemed genuinely interested rather than scared, but Pippin's outburst made them seem suspicious.

Dang, shouldn't have let Pippin been in the next room over when me, Anne, Nat and Marissa first played a month ago. He heard us screaming and shouting 'Run! Oh dear god, RUN!' and I guess he never forgot it. And we shouldn't have yelled 'SLENDERMAN IS RIGHT BEHIND Y- AAAH!" because he now probably figured out that Slender was the game.

"No, it's scary!" he whimpered. I' gonna go ahead and guess that he also got a glimpse of the screen when we played.

"It doesn't look that scary, Pip," Merry said, looking over Frodo's shoulder. I had made sure Frodo and Merry both understood the controls. I also made sure they could repeat it back to me.

"Don't make us play, Lindsay, please!" Pippin begged.

"You are playing it, and it's not that scary! Just go around the forest and find the 8 pages that are on buildings and things," Anne said.

Frodo nodded at us, so I took that as a sign that they were ready. I quickly switched the lights off and shut the door. The office door was a weird one, where it locked from the outside. It was midnight. I secretly had a camera recording their reactions. Just for black mail later.

Within 10 minutes, I heard Sam say, "A page!" Then Merry read, "Don't look behind you..."

"Does anyone hear drums?" Frodo asked.

"Um- run!" Merry said. Pippin squeaked again. I heard him get out of the seat and try to open the door, which was locked of course, and we were sitting against it. "It's locked!" Pippin exclaimed in a scared voice, and he ran back to the seat.

"AAH HE'S BEHIND YOU RUN RUN RUN!" Sam shrieked. More screams followed.

Finally, there was a tense silence. "Grab the page and run, just run," Merry said. There was the sound of a page collect and then the drums. Each hobbit was silent.

Around when they got the third page, did it really get intense. The camera (in the game) started to faze out, which meant he was close. The static got louder, and I heard a loud sob from Pippin. Then I started to feel bad. If one of them's crying, it's time to stop.

Marissa unlocked the door and Anne flicked on the lights. "Oh Pip," I said softly, as Pippin ran into my open arms and sobbed into my shirt. I felt like such a horrible person. I didn't expect them to get so scared as to _cry._

"I-It's too s-scary," he spluttered. I tightened my arms around him.

"It's okay, Pip, I'm so sorry," I said quietly. The other hobbits had looks of pity for their friend.

Natalie shut off the computer and we all went to the kitchen. I looked at the clock. "Good news- you survived a whole hour of it," Marissa tried. Frodo, Sam and Merry nodded and smiled.

Annemarie, Natalie, and Marissa made hot fudge sundaes for everyone as I sat on the couch, rocking back and forth calmingly with Pippin on my lap. His arms were around my neck tightly, but not so that I couldn't breathe. There was a loud sniff from him every minute. At least he was calming down.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Natalie asked. They all nodded as Anne handed us the sundaes. Natalie suggested _Maria Goretti. _"Anne cried when we saw that in Spanish class," I said. Sam and Frodo gave me confused look.

"It's a movie about a saint girl who was murdered. It's incredibly heartbreaking at the end and Anne cried."

Pippin stayed on my lap, but I had to get up to put the movie in. The movie was _The Princess Bride. _When I sat down again, he crawled back on my lap.

Is it creepy that the hobbits have seen this so many times, that when Westley says "As you wish," they say it too? Every time! They even stretch it out when Buttercup pushes him down the hill and he says it!

When it was over, it was 2:31. They all refused to sleep, so we put in _The Avengers, _their second favorite. My favorite, as well.

We fell asleep around 3:25. I was leaning against the arm of the couch, Pippin on top of me. Merry and Sam were on either side of Marissa and Natalie. Annemarie and Frodo were on the floor (5 feet away from each other.)

When I woke up, the sunlight was directly on my face. Pippin was still asleep, so I gently pried his arms off from around my torso, and stood up, my limbs feeling sore. I walked to the kitchen, still wearing my 2-sizes-too-big Camp shirt and green short-shorts. I started breakfast: fried eggs and bacon with toast and potatoes. When it was done and I set the table, they were all awake and seated.

I do regret last night.


End file.
